pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Travere Kouten
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Travere Kouten| jname=旅行| tmname= Ryokou| slogan=yes| sloganline= Archeologist of Hora| image= Travere_Kouten.jpg| size=250px | caption= | age=yes | years=45 (currently)| birthday= January 3rd | gender=Male | eye=Brown| hometown= | region=Hora | relatives=Ray Kouten (Son)| trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer| game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=no | roundnum=no | roundname= }} Travere Kouten (旅行 Ryokou) is a famous archeologist in Hora. He first came from the region as a superior and strong Pokemon Trainer. He was able to defeat the Pokemon Champion Lance. He now serves his purpose as an intent archeologist in Hora. He adapted the myth/theory of the Sin Duo, making him immediately famous. But, he was kidnapped by Team Rocket. His current whereabouts are unknown. Personality Travere has a more calm and serious personality than his son, Ray. He’s wiser in his actions and makes easy friends with many people. Although, the two close people share a huge similarity. Travere makes powerful bonds with his Pokemon, always encouraging them and taking full care of his Pokemon. He never wants to give up as well, making sure that he either wins or loses a good fight. He has a big fiery and passionate spirit, but it’s not as flamed as his son. He tends to be very calm in his action, always being patient when doing his work. He tends to be very adventurous as he’s willing to go towards to any location to find the exact information about the legendaries. He tends to make things more of his way. Though, he does put up an extreme fight against the opponent, pressuring them and quickly pushing them to the limits. Background Travere was a young trainer born in Pallet Town. He got his starter Pokemon as a . Taking extreme care of it and having full of adventure, he decided to travel around and become a champion. He mowed down through all the gym leaders in Kanto. He goes through Victory Road and makes it to the Elite Four of Kanto. He found the opponents there incredibly hard, taking at least 5 tries to beat them. He finally gets to Lance. After an intense battle, he defeats him with a upholding climax. Travere would pursue his journey in Johto, but he suddenly took interest in legendary Pokemon. Realizing that most of the legendaries have taken root in Hora, he travelled there to study. Meeting his future wife there, he lives in Osiana Town to study. After intently studying each legendary there, he creates a lab building, known as the Legendary Research Facility. In that useful building, he was able to come up with almost all the legendary myths. He created a book of it that’s kept locked and hidden in the building. He then has a child, Ray Kouten who would then also pursue the same dream. After his long world wide traveling on studying and researching, he creates a book that has the accounting information of ALL the legendary Pokemon. He keeps it locked away as he doesn't want any original trainer to look at it and be driven mad by it. After traveling to Mt. Hora a couple of times, Travere was able to find something incredibly amazing in the summit of the mountain. Scrambling back to the lab, he creates on what is now the myth of the Sin Duo. The next day, Travere goes back to Mt. Hora along with his wife, but is approached by Team Rocket. After battling each one, he defeats them all easily. But, Slade pops up and manages to defeat him after a hard, intense battle. The two are kidnapped, and their whereabouts are unknown for four years. Pokemon Travere toughly trains his Pokemon, putting them into their max and their toughest. He sets incredibly strong bonds with the Pokemon, able to mow down anyone that’s in his path. On Hand INCOMPLETE